The advancement of modern communication services and mobile devices have allowed users to share information quickly and easily amongst one another. For example, location-based services enable a user of a mobile device integrated with Global Positioning System (GPS) receivers to locate geographic points of interest on a digital map via a geolocation application executing at the user's mobile device. Furthermore, the user may use the geolocation application to locate other users who also have mobile devices with GPS receivers and who also have chosen to enable location-based services and share their respective locations via the application.